Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus, method and computer program product embodiments for implementing upgrade mechanisms in a computing storage environment.
Description of the Related Art
Computers and computer systems are found in a variety of settings in today's society. Computing environments and networks may be found at home, at work, at school, in government, and in other settings. Computing environments increasingly store data in one or more storage environments apart from the local interface presented to a user. In many cases, the storage environments are located across wide area networks (WANs), in which data is sent to/received from a storage system located remotely from the host.
In some situations, data storage is provided locally and also provided to a remote storage environment to enhance data security by providing redundancy. In these situations, several instances of data may be stored in multiple locations to provide for failsafe recovery. Storage environments such as network attached storage (NAS) and storage area networks (SAN) allow for these implementations, and for the implementation and maintenance of a larger amount of storage. SAN, NAS and similar systems are increasingly used for supplying a variety of services, such as email, database, applications, and other services.